


Come To Me (In A Dream)

by sariegjazacs



Series: The Call series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Protective!Scott, blink and you'll miss it sterek, spoilers for 3x04 "Unleashed"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariegjazacs/pseuds/sariegjazacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What about Derek?" he asked.</p>
<p>Isaac's eyes clouded over and he averted his gaze again, clutching his own arm in an effort to stay anchored to himself. Scott caught the movement and immediately tabooed Derek's name from his vocabulary. At least for the night. Obviously something had happened, and Scott was not prepared to have to deal with an emotionally unstable wolf destroying his house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one in which Isaac goes to Scott for shelter, and Scott doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To Me (In A Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Continues off canon events.
> 
> Spoilers for 3x04 "Unleashed".
> 
> I tried to make this as in-character as I could. I hope it still turns out okay. Title from the song "Wait for Me" by Motopony.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?"

Scott looked on from his computer chair, watching the rainwater slide and drip down from Isaac's face. The omega would've mistaken said droplets for tears had he not had such a keen sense of smell, not to mention the fact that Isaac was sopping wet from the storm outside. In any case, Scott glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand.

"It's nearly midnight." he remarked, turning back to Isaac.

The beta averted his eyes, his lanky form slouching a little, "I know," he murmured softly, rubbing his right hand over the damp skin of his left arm, "I just...can I stay here? For tonight?"

Scott furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What about Derek?" he asked.

Isaac's eyes clouded over and he averted his gaze again, clutching his own arm in an effort to stay anchored to himself. Scott caught the movement and immediately tabooed Derek's name from his vocabulary. At least for the night. Obviously something had happened, and Scott was not prepared to have to deal with an emotionally unstable wolf destroying his house.

Sighing quietly, Scott stood up and walked over to his chest of drawers, "Did you bring anything?" he asked, though he already sort of knew the answer. All Isaac had with him was his backpack, and he doubted that Isaac had anything in there besides binders.

At Isaac's shake of the head, Scott pulled out a graphic t-shirt from the bottom of the drawer and some loose grey sweats.

"Here," he said, holding the clothes out to Isaac, "The shirt's always been kinda big on me, so it should be good on you, and the sweats are baggy, so yeah."

Isaac took the clothes slowly, looking at them before raising his eyes slightly to watch Scott with an emotion the omega wasn't able to define.

"The bathroom is right across the hall...if you want to shower," Scott added, motioning with his arm towards the door right across from his. 

Isaac's eyes didn't leave Scott's, trying to convey some kind of emotion, probably gratitude, before responding softly, "'kay."

As the beta about faced and headed to the bathroom, Scott released a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. The bathroom door closed, and Scott scurried over to his cell phone.

**To: STILES 12:06am**   
_hey r u still up_

Scott tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for a response. About a minute later, his phone buzzed.

**To: Scott 12:07am**   
_Dude, when am I ever asleep at this time?_

Scott rolled his eyes and quickly texted back, glancing at the bathroom door down the hall.

**To: STILES 12:07am**   
_isaac's @ my house. i think derek kicked him out or s/t_

Scott heard the creak of the knobs in the shower turning and the water sprinkling down. He briefly wondered if Isaac would use his body wash, and then stopped because what, why does it even matter?

His phone buzzed again.

**To: Scott 12:09am**   
_Ookay, well that sucks but why are you telling me? Also, I'm a little jealous. You haven't had me sleep over in a while, dude._

"Fuck you, Stiles," Scott mumbled under his breath before texting back.

**To: STILES 12:10am**   
_idk i just thought i should let you know!! also maybe you can come over 2morrow if ur so jealous._

Scott quickly sent another.

**To: STILES 12:10am**   
_o and can u call derek and ask him what happened pls_

The shower stopped, and Scott turned towards the closed door. He cursed when he realized that he'd completely neglected to give Isaac a towel. Scrambling towards the hallway closet, he snatched a random bath towel and went to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly, "Hey Isaac, it's me, I-uh-forgot to give you a towel, so I'm just gonna leave it on the sink okay?"

"...'kay."

Taking a breath, Scott opened the door. Steam flew out the open doorway, and Scott could just barely see Isaac behind the shower curtain. He sniffed. Yep. His body wash.

The omega shook his head and left the towel on the sink before scurrying out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him, letting the air conditioning cool his overheated skin.

His phone buzzed several times, and Scott walked over to check his messages.

**To: Scott 12:11am**   
_WHAT WHY ME?_

_NO._

_NOOOO._

_nononononononono._

**To: Scott 12:12am**   
_Derek hates my guts. Why the hell would I call him?!_

Scott growled a little and sat down, texting back.

**To: STILES 12:13am**   
_JUST DO IT STILES._

The bathroom door opened, and Isaac walked out, dressed in the clothes that Scott had given him. The graphic t-shirt fit him, but it was obvious that if Isaac even lifted his arms a little that his belly would show. The sweats were long enough though, which was good. His hair was sloppily toweled dry, dark wisps sticking out everywhere.

Scott's phone buzzed in his hand.

**To: Scott 12:14am**   
_Jesus, fine. I'll call the sourwolf. I hate you a lot._

Putting the phone down, Scott stood back up as Isaac walked back into his room.

"My, ah...my other clothes are still in your bathroom. They're wet still, so..."

"Yeah, that's okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The two stared at each other for a little while.

Scott cleared his throat, walking around to his closet, "You can take the bed, I'll bring out my sleeping bag."

Isaac shook his head, "No, you don't have to do that. It's your room, I don't want make you sleep somewhere uncomfortable." he mumbled.

A breathy laugh left Scott and he turned back to look at Isaac with a smirk, "Trust me, the floor is nothing. I've slept in more uncomfortable places before."

A somber look took over Isaac's face, "Me too."

The grin fell off Scott's face instantly as the image of the freezer came to mind. His fists clenched.

Isaac suddenly looked nervous, "Could, um...we could just...maybe, I don't know..." he stammered, glancing at the bed.

Scott looked at the bed, too, and then looked back at Isaac. 

He wanted to share the bed.

Isaac panicked at Scott's silence, "I'm sorry, it's weird, just forget it, I--"

"No...no, it's okay. That's fine."

And it was. Scott's had to share a bed with Stiles a couple times before, though he doubted Isaac would be as flaily and frantic in bed as Stiles was.

Not that he ever thought about Isaac in his bed before.

Scott went to his chest of drawers again, rifling around before cursing softly, "I'll be right back...my mom washed most of my clothes. I'mma go get my stuff."

He turned to Isaac, "You can go ahead and make yourself comfortable, if you want." he added, gesturing towards his bed.

Isaac looked back towards the bed, like he was debating it, and Scott chose that moment to dash out of his room. Climbing down the stairs, he reached the laundry room where he saw his mother there, taking clothes out of the dryer.

She looked up at him, her eyes worried, "Is he alright? I was afraid to ask him earlier when I let him in." she whispered.

Scott sighed, going through the freshly clean clothes to pull out a random t-shirt to sleep in and basketball shorts, "He's...Derek kicked him out, I think. I don't know the whole story."

As he turned away to head back to his room, his mother spoke again, "He's welcome here for as long as he wants."

Pausing at the doorway, he nodded, smiling softly before finally heading back to his room.

\---

Later, when the two were in bed, Scott's back to Issac, the beta spoke again, "Please don't be mad at Derek. He's going through a rough time."

Scott huffed, "He's always going through a rough time." he grumbled petulantly.

There was silence after that, and Scott sighed again shifted to get more comfortable and hugged a pillow tight to his chest.

When he awoke the next morning with Isaac cuddled closely to his back, arms around his waist, sleeping peacefully...Scott decided that he didn't mind.

 

**To: Scott 1:02am**   
_I called sourwolf. He actually talked to me, surprisingly. But he didn't tell me everything. Scotty...I think he's started to LIKE ME!!!! Send help the world is ending._

**To: Scott 1:02am**   
_I still hate you btw._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! I go by the same pen name.


End file.
